Not a Single Tear, Just Sweat
by Another Perspective
Summary: America's POV: I was only about to leave the manor, until he grabbed my wrist to stop me. "You're not walking out like that again are you?" "No, I'm just going to be a hero and save Mother Earth."


**Title: **Not A Single Tear, Just Sweat  
**Fandom: **Hetalia: Axis Powers  
**Pairing: **America/England  
**Genre: **Friendship (You judge. I'm not sure.) Humor --At the end.  
**Rating: **T for the mention of drunkenness.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own such AMAZING characters. Too bad though.  
**Summary: **America's POV: I was only about to leave the manor, until _he _grabbed my wrist to stop me. "You're not walking out like that again are you?" "No, I'm just going to be a hero and save Mother Earth."

**Not a Single Tear, Just Sweat**_  
__OneShot_  
By: Marin Stewart

It's 1 in the afternoon, and I'm late for the G8 meeting. The meeting was supposed to be a lunch meeting. _Man, there's no one to blame! At least I can't eat one of those scones again._ I thought. It was a stupid idea really, to drink red wine that I was nearly drunk. Thinking about it, I think I drank the whole bottle of wine last night. _This is all England's fault. _I told myself. If it weren't for him making me drink during the United Nation's Party (UNP), I bet I would be up so early, that I would arrive at the meeting earlier than anyone else.

As soon as I came, I slammed the door open and panted. Yes, I was running. Me, being the only hero (of course), was earth friendly. Very earth friendly. I didn't want to waste gas in the first place. Going back to reality, as I panted and looked up to see who was sitting in the room already, there were only a few of us, namely, ME, England, Russia, Germany, Italy, and Japan. Okay, maybe we weren't few at all. So we were almost complete. At least I wasn't the only one they were waiting for. The hero must not be late ever again, or else they'd start to worry and go wild! France wasn't there yet. Probably he was still sleeping, guessing he got a hangover. Seconds after I came, my brother Canada came catching for his breathe.

"Okay, we'll just wait for France to come in 5, 4, 3, 2..." I was cut off when the door came bouncing of the walls with so much force put into pushing the doors.  
"I'm here everyone. No need to worry." France said.  
"Wow, it's great to see you doing well, France." Russia said.  
"Tch, can't we just go on with the meeting?" England said.  
"Yes, yes. Let's continue with the meeting." Germany mumbled.

As far as I can see, everyone is tired from the UNP. Wondering how to start the meeting, I closed my eyes and rested my chin on my palm.  
"Someone seems tired today," England spoke up.  
"Everyone's tired," France mumbled.  
Now everyone turned to the person who was snoring-- Italy. Yup, everyone _is _tired. What kind of party was it last night that drained everyone's energy? I sighed and got tired of thinking. I brought out my special--and only mine--laptop and got on with the meeting that it's suppose to be.

We were thinking of plans on how to save Mother Earth. Since the meeting started normally, everyone seemed to have the energy to think of plans on helping Mother Earth.

Later that night, I went over to England's house to arrange the stuff we had the meeting for and planned on what to do. It was raining hard, which was pretty much unbelievable since early this day was just a perfect day, or so I thought.  
Everything was now almost all done, until, _England_ made a mistake. A huge one. It pissed me off really.

"Where the heck are the papers France signed?" England burst. I was already standing up, about to walk to get myself some burgers, since I didn't want those scones England offered me.  
"What?" I looked at him, trying my best not to glare.  
"Papers! France!" England said, as if pointing out the obvious. And here he was, thinking I was stupid.  
"What do you mean? You lost them?!" I panicked.  
"No! I didn't lose them! I misplaced them!" He yelled.  
"Doesn't that mean the same thing?!"  
"Oh, and you're the smart one now?"  
"I've always been the smart one!" Oh, when, oh, when will he understand that I am really smart?

"Oh, and I'm the dumb one." I heard sarcasm in his tone.  
"Tch. Yeah." I mumbled.  
"What'd you say?" He glared.  
"Nothing important for you to hear." Then I walked out to his kitchen.

It was a pretty big manor, as big as I remembered the last time I was here. _The last time I was here was when I asked for independence. _My thoughts flew, but I snapped back to reality afterward.  
I went back to the living room where we did all our business. I saw England still lost with all the papers. I couldn't help but smirk. He was the same England I knew, and never changed after the Revolutionary War. Though we may have a special relationship--which is by the way, brotherhood like--we still hated each other. Or at least pretended. I remember the time when I wanted independence.

_I walked out of the manor. England's manor to be sure. I looked back before I closed the door. England was frowning at me. And then, that's when I started the revolutionary war._

"Found it yet?" I chewed on my burger as he continued to search through the papers.  
"Shut. Up."  
"Tch, fine. You don't need the hero's help? Go ahead. I'm outta here." I heard no reply.  
I was only about to leave the manor, until _he _grabbed my wrist to stop me.  
"You're not leaving again are you?" He was worried. That frown. All the memories before the Revolutionary War returned. Man, this was harder than I thought. I looked up, still chewing on my burger.  
I looked down to him and smiled. "No, I'm just going to be a hero and save Mother Earth."

I heard chuckle. "Fine, be a hero. I just remembered. Why don't you get those papers from France? I completely forgot it was still with him." He chuckled nervously, and my sweat dropped.

**-****END-**

**

* * *

**

READ AND REVIEW! :) Thank you.


End file.
